Truth or Dare?
by I Give Headaches To Aspirin
Summary: "He's recharging..." "Well wake him up." "I am not doing that dare. It's violation." "You have to, it's the rules of the game."


Me: This is set in the ship in Cover Me by Black Dragon Queen. I don't own Transformers or Cover Me. I just LOVE Barricade and Optimus relationships, there aren't enough, so I'm writing them. Got a problem, there's a back button up in the corner. Kindly USE IT!

*&^%$£"!

Mechs sat on the deck of the ship laughing at each other as they took their turns in the dare game. Jazz spun the bottle again. It landed on Jetstorm.

"Hey Jetstorm, I dare you to...jump on your brother." Jetstorm did just that making Jetfire click in annoyance at him for being woken up from his recharge.

Jazz spun the bottle. It landed on Prowl.

"Hey Prowler, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever played a prank?"

"..."

"C'mon Prowler, you gotta answer it."

"Yes."

"How many?"

"...562." Jazz stared at his bondmate in shock, as did the rest of the deck.

"Wow." Jazz shook his head and spun the bottle again. It landed on Optimus.

"Who wants to choose a dare for Optimus?"

"I thought it was Truth or Dare. Not Dare."

"Yeah, but I just wanna see him do something strange." Sunstorm waved his arm in the air, nearly hitting Skyfire, which would have made him fall onto a recharging Barricade.

"I got one! I got one!"

"Okay Sun, what is it?"

"I dare Optimus to kiss Barricade."

"...Say what?" Optimus asked, looking dazed.

"Kiss Barricade." Optimus looked at the black and white Decepticon next to him.

"He's recharging..."

"Well wake him up."

"I am not doing that dare. It's violation."

"You _have _to, it's the rules of the game." Optimus looked at Jazz desperately.

"Sorry boss, It's the rules." He shrugged. Optimus sighed.

"And I mean a full on kiss too." Optimus looked at Sunstorm like he was being tortured.

"Don't you like Barricade?"

"...Yes, I do, but this is kind of...just...wrong." Sunstorm reached over and nudged Barricade. The mech instantly turned and glared and the seeker.

"What is your problem?" Sunstorm jumped back with a scream.

"Jeez! You're a light recharger."

"Yeah..."

"We'll...there is a kind of a dare going on...in which _you _have to...kiss Optimus." Barricade stared at him.

"...What?" His voice was murderous. "It was your dare wasn't it?" Sunstorm shifted uncomfortably.

"Uh...yeah."

"I hate you."

"You hate Optimus too?"

"...No." Optimus was slightly surprised but he didn't show it.

"Then why don't you want to kiss him."

"I just don't okay. Jeez. Why can't you get someone else to do the dare?"

"You can't back out. So Optimus kiss him already." Barricade just glared at Sunstorm, murder in his optics.

"...Fine." He spat out. Optimus was feeling intensely nervous now. He knew the anger wasn't directed at him.

"Barricade...you don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"Yes he does." Jazz said. "Just do it already." Barricade hissed at the saboteur making him jump back. "You have to do it!"

"Yeah do it!" Sideswipe shouted out.

Optimus sighed and put a hand behind Barricade's head, leaned down and touched lips with the smaller mech.

"Real kissing Optimus. And only stop when I tell you to." Sunstorm said. Optimus sighed and gently slid his glossa into Barricade mouth. Optimus was in heaven. He had been nervous but now that feeling was gone, replaced by a warm feeling that filled his entire body. He had no idea why kissing Barricade had that effect on him.

"Okay...stop." Optimus reluctantly pulled back. Staring at the young mech before slowly moving back to sitting again the ship building.

"W-Wow, y-you t-two m-make a h-hot c-couple." Frenzy said, smiling like an idiot. Barricade glared at the cassette. They kept on playing the dare game for a few hours but stopped when it got dark. Mechs gradually fell into recharge. Optimus was half asleep when Barricade walked past him to the other side of the ship. He got up and walked behind him.

"Sorry you had to do the dare." Barricade spun round.

"Jeez don't do that. You scared the spark outta me."

"Sorry." They stood in silence for a moment.

"That was my first kiss..." Optimus' optics widened.

"Really?"

"Yeah...kinda sad huh?"

"I don't regret doing it." Optimus stared at Barricade.

"Well, don't be mad, but...I...don't either." Barricade smiled at him and Optimus felt like the world was gone, there was only him and Barricade as he leaned down to kiss the younger mech again.

*&^%$£"!

Sam sat up, grasping his chest as it felt strange.

"Sam, what wrong?" Bumblebee asked, watching him carefully.

"I...don't know." He thought about it for a moment before answering. "I...don't think I'm linked anymore." Ratchet had been listening too.

"What?" He said looking shocked. He started scanning the human.

"I don't know. I just don't feel a connection to him anymore. I feel one to...Bee." Bee stared at him. He felt it too.

"Sam, the link changed, you're linked to Bee." Ratchet said, looking dazed. "That's never happened before."

Bumblebee picked Sam up and hugged him to his chest. He was glad the link had changed. But he hoped Barricade wouldn't be left alone now.

*&^%$£"!

Optimus broke the kiss as he felt a strange sensation in his chest. He looked at Barricade, who had a hand on his chest, looking slightly confused.

"Barricade, what is it?" Barricade looked up to him. "It's the link..." He looked down at his chest again.

Optimus remembered the link and secretly felt jealous.

"What about it?"

"I-It's changed."

"To who?" Barricade looked up and made contact with the Prime's optics. The red optics sparkled.

"You." Optimus stared in shock for a moment before wrapping his arms tight around the saleen's waist and pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Barricade wrapped his arms around Optimus' neck, leaning into the kiss. Nothing else existed around them, little did they know that a pair of Golden optics were watching them in silent joy.

*&^%$£"!

Primus stared down at his children, smiling widely.

He did love it when relationships worked out.


End file.
